m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Ottoman-Saxon Border Dispute
Background The Ottoman-Saxon Border dispute was conflict preceded by, and thus was the unavoidable end result of a pair of occurrences on the server in the week(s) prior to the conflict. The first and most notable occurrence was the Dwarven-Saxon war, which saw the Kingdom of Saxony forcibly moved from their Mountain territory into the Ottoman East Coast. With the end of the war, the Ottomans had left the New Dawn Federation treaty, and thus refused to yield any of their claims to the large amounts of unused Ottoman territory that the Saxons were now inhabiting. The Second, and perhaps just as critical event, was the Belkan-Ottoman border dispute which was resolved through negotiations earlier in the week. The mentioned dispute, saw both the Ottoman Empire and the Principality of Belka expand territorially into the lush forests formerly separating the two. War nearly erupted between the two powers when Jalzara of the Ottomans rebuked the Belkan offer of a 50/50 split of the biome, declaring the Ottomans to be "one of the most powerful factions on the server", and stating the political tables had turned in favor of the Ottomans and against the Belkans. Despite this the Belkans did not feel the area of border in question was worth a conflict, and instead moved to secure their new holdings. Feeling emboldened by their showing in the Belkan despute, the Ottomans pushed for resolving the Saxon border. Negotiations officially began when Hmmelum and an Ottoman diplomat, DocterMunkey, came to agreement to give the East coast to their new neighbors the Saxons, as a gesture of good will given the two were recent allies. Such agreement however was quickly overturned by Jalzara of the Ottomans. Not wanting to appear weak, and to further capitalize on his faction's apparent power, the following day Jalzara held a meeting between himself and Hmmelum on the East Coast in question. It was declared that the Saxon structures in the forests of the East Coast were in violation of Ottoman Territory, and no further construction could be made, threatening to force the Saxons into yet another forced relocation. The War Dwarven forces were openly superior to the NDF in every respect, who were disorganised, poorly lead and irregularly equipped. In the opening battle of the war, the NDF army gathered and marched on the Dwarven mines, intending to take to the offensive and crush the Dwarves rapidly. In a battle where the Dwarves where outnumbered 2-1, the NDF forces were utterly routed and suffered a major defeat, with three NDF faction leaders being slain on the battlefield and the Dwarven Commissar also being a casualty. Not long after this engagement, a small Dwarven force ventured into NDF land looking for additional targets to strike. They met a larger NDF force in what became known as the "Battle of the Burning Plains", named after the failed NDF rearguard action where they set the fields on fire in an effort to mask their retreat. The Dwarven force was once more victorious and destroyed the NDF army. At the same time, a single Dwarf lead a raid on the Ottomans (the largest NDF faction) and slew multiple members, who were also disorganized. A final battle was fought in Byzantine lands, where even more NDF forces were slain, along with the Dwarf Barleye, despite having regenerated their equipment in between the raids. Following this defeat the NDF became disorganised and fragmented, with open dissent being expressed from within their ranks. Saxon forces were never seen on the fields of battle, and many in the NDF questioned why they bled for Saxon soil as a result. The war broke down into a large number of smaller actions, primarily consisting of Dwarven strikeforces destroying NDF positions before moving on. Peace Eventually the NDF agreed to cede the Dwarves the Saxon land, in return for $20,000 to aid in Saxon relocation.